


Timing

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Miracles (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-22
Updated: 2003-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Alva finally get their timing right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AlvaFan

 

 

Alva Keel stood quietly, watching and waiting, as the EMT examined the fresh cuts and bruises on Paul's head and arms. He smiled a little as Paul began to argue against a trip to the hospital, but didn't get involved. Paul could hold his own on this one. 

In fact, Paul could hold his own in most situations, although you wouldn't know it to look at him now. Perched on the edge of a gurney, pale in the harsh ambulance light, he looked... frail. Instead, Alva knew, he was strong. Tough, even; and stubborn. Too stubborn for his own good, most of the time, but that was one of the things Alva admired most about him. One of the reasons he needed Paul so badly. Alva needed someone beside him with that drive to know the truth, someone who refused to give in to the overwhelming darkness that haunted his investigations. 

As it had today. More strongly than ever, Alva had felt the pull, had wanted to give in. To surrender in the face of what seemed, at the time, to be an overwhelming, unstoppable force. But Paul was there to stop it; to save him from the darkness, and from himself. 

He felt a rush of warmth surge through him, but shoved it back down. Affection was one thing, but more than that he didn't need from Paul. For all that he suspected Paul might return the feelings, there were many reasons not to cross that line. He needed Paul by his side, and the coming darkness demanded all their attention. The time just wasn't right. Any personal attraction he might have wasn't a need; it was... desire; and it was dangerous. 

Alva shook out of his reverie as Paul suddenly stood up and staggered a little. When Alva moved quickly forward to lend a stabilizing arm, Paul smiled gratefully and leaned into him slightly before turning back to the EMT. 

"Like I said, I'll be fine without going to the hospital. Thank you for your help." 

The EMT looked skeptical, but shrugged. "I can't make you go. Just be sure you take those pills and get some rest. And go see your own doctor." 

"I will. Thanks." Paul turned to Alva. "Can we go now?" 

Alva nodded and started toward the car, staying close to Paul's side. But Paul didn't stumble again.   
 

* * *

  


Paul opened his eyes when the car pulled to a stop. The drugs they'd given him were working, and he watched through a pain-free haze as Alva got out and walked to the office of what was apparently a one-star motel. Paul smiled. Typical Alva, even out in the middle of nowhere like this, he always found the worst places to stay. 

But at least it wasn't a hospital. Or a morgue. He sobered quickly. It had been a close call today. He may have gotten the worst of the physical injuries, but Alva had been in grave danger too. He'd felt it; seen that critical moment of decision and known he had to do something. If he hadn't acted when he did... it didn't bear thinking about. 

It was hard to pinpoint when Alva had become so important to Paul. So often the other man was difficult to understand, his true motivations were a mystery, and his excessive secrecy frustrated Paul to no end. But Alva listened, and he believed. He treated Paul as an equal. He... cared about Paul, in a way few people ever had. 

And Paul cared about Alva in a way he'd rarely cared about anyone. Far more than he should; more than was safe, or smart. Sometimes he thought that Alva might feel the same way, but he was never sure. And there never seemed to be a good time, or a good way to broach the subject. 

He watched as Alva headed back toward the car and wondered what it would be like if things weren't so complicated.   
 

* * *

  


Alva settled back into the not-quite-comfortable chair, looking over at Paul, asleep in the room's only bed. The manager had been less than helpful. No rooms with two beds, or adjoining rooms were available, and Alva hadn't wanted to leave Paul alone after such a severe head injury, so he'd settled for a room with a bed and a chair. It wasn't that long until morning anyway, and the most important thing was that Paul got some rest. 

Again he noticed how frail Paul looked. Pale against the dingy sheets; defenseless in sleep. 

No matter. For tonight, at least, Alva would watch out for him.   
 

* * *

  


Paul stepped back slowly down the darkened hallway, trying not to draw attention to himself. He knew the creature was following him; he could hear the rustling coming ever nearer. Frantically he looked around for a weapon, but before he could find anything it was attacking him. He shouted and struck out, fighting with everything he had, but it wrapped itself around him, holding him. 

"Paul!" It yelled, incongruously. "Paul, calm down. Stop struggling. It's just a dream." The voice was firm, familiar. He stopped struggling and the creature's hold loosened, turned into a pair of arms, supporting his shoulders as he sat up in the bed. The voice softened. "It's just a dream. All right?" 

Alva. He slumped forward, letting his head fall on one warm shoulder, letting those arms hold him just a few seconds longer. 

"It's okay, Paul." Alva didn't seem to know what else to say, but the arms tightened a little. 

Paul tried to speak, but all that came out was a croak, so he nodded. Then, he straightened up and pulled away to lean back against the wall. "I'm... I'm okay. Sorry about that." 

"I understand." Alva's arms slid away, one hand falling to rest reassuringly on Paul's covered leg. "I've been there." 

"Well, um... Thanks." 

In the awkward silence, Paul was suddenly, intensely aware of Alva's nearness; of the warmth where his hand fell, when every other part of Paul's body felt so cold. He looked up to see Alva watching him closely and, when their gazes locked, a shiver ran down his spine. 

Alva looked away first, clearing his throat self-consciously and moving to stand up. "I suppose I ought to let you get back to sleep." 

"Wait." Paul caught the hand as it moved from his leg and held it. He didn't want to let go; he didn't want Alva to go. Maybe... maybe now was the time to take a chance. 

"You're not going to get any rest in that chair tonight. The, uh..." he gestured with his free hand, "the bed's big enough for two." 

Alva's fingers tightened and he caught a noisy breath, apparently understanding what Paul was really offering. He searched Paul's face, and then said slowly, "Are you sure about that?" 

Paul looked down. Was he sure? He knew what he wanted, but was it the right time? Would he regret it later? Would he regret it if he let the moment pass? 

He looked back up, straight into Alva's eyes. "I'm sure. What about you?" 

Alva hesitated for a long moment, then nodded deliberately. "Yes."   
 

* * *

  


The first kiss was tentative, the angle awkward as they moved together, but Alva soon felt as if sparks were flying between them, and Paul seemed equally dazed when they pulled back to catch their breath. After a moment, Paul gave a small shake and moved over on the bed, pulling back a corner of the blanket in invitation. 

As Alva slid beneath the covers, he thrust away his remaining doubts. The danger was still there, but the feelings could no longer be denied. For once, the time seemed to be exactly right.   
 

* * *

 

 


End file.
